


Clinging to the ruins of our broken home

by blindforce, thundernlightning



Series: The War of L'manberg [5]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Gen, Guilt, Hurt, Injury, Not Beta Read, Regret, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26496895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindforce/pseuds/blindforce, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thundernlightning/pseuds/thundernlightning
Summary: The air was still.He could hear the flapping of the flag beside him, the cold pole held tightly in his hand.Everything felt like it was moving. It also felt like nothing was moving at all.It felt as though the life had been zapped out of everything.The ringing in his ears grew louder.Based offthis mini insta comicabt Tommy and Tubbo.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: The War of L'manberg [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864621
Comments: 13
Kudos: 214





	1. You've been fighting the memory all on your own

The air was still. 

He could hear the flapping of the flag beside him, the cold pole held tightly in his hand.

Everything felt like it was moving. It also felt like nothing was moving at all.

It felt as though the life had been zapped out of everything.

The ringing in his ears grew louder.

He felt the earth beneath him, digging his feet into it.

He held tighter onto the flag pole as he felt his body sway.

Tommy finally opened his eyes, looking up agonisingly slowly, seeing all the destruction that lay before him.

He saw the upturned earth, mound of dirt from explosions. He saw burnt remnants of the once lively trees that danced around their land, their ashes like snow in the wind. He saw the walls that kept L'manberg safe, broken, parts of it crumbling to the ground.

The smoke around him burned his lungs with every intake of air, his throat drying. He brought up his arm, coughing into his elbow before dropping his arm back to his side.

He could still hear the crackling of fire.

The explosions that detonated around their land.

He could still hear their screams.

Wilbur's surprised yelp. Fundy's frightened shriek. Eret's stunned shout. Tubbo's bloodcurdling scream.

His hand clenched around the pole.

Tubbo...

Tommy looked down, snaking his hand into his coat pockets before pulling out a cap. It was a part of the L'manberg uniform, a must have for when in their country, and something to help recognise eachother when on the battlefield.

Tommy let go of the flag pole, it standing up straight without his support, dug enough into the ground to be sturdy.

He reached up to his head, feeling for his own hat.

He felt it.

For a moment, he wished he had dropped his own.

Maybe then, accepting the reality that his best friend was gone wouldn't be so forced upon him.

But letting his hand drop down, both now on the bloodstained cap that belonged to someone he thought he would see soon after the war, he realised that no matter how hard he wished, his best friend was gone.

His thumbs stroked the fabric of the hat, eyes staring blankly at the accessory.

_"I'll see you after this, right, Tommy?"_

His vision started to blur, his eyes stinging as his hands tightened their hold onto the hat.

"I'm sorry, Tubbo,"

He let his tears fall. He felt them dance down his cheeks, leaving thin clean trails, a stark contrast against the ash and dirt that stained his face.

The world around him was quiet.

He had never hated the silence so much.


	2. Nothing washes, nothing grows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With each breath, his chest ached. With each body rattling cough, his lungs burned. With every shiver that took over his body for what felt like moments on end before stopping, he felt numb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this??? An actual 2 chaptered fic??? No way bro wtf  
> Anywho here's tubbos pov have fun

"...Tommy?"

He wanted to move, to reach up to Tommy, who sat next to him, leaning over him. He wanted to hug him, look for comfort in his best friend.

But he couldn't move. It all hurt too much. 

With each breath, his chest ached. With each body rattling cough, his lungs burned. With every shiver that took over his body for what felt like moments on end before stopping, he felt numb.

"Yes, Tubbo? What is it?" Tubbo's vision was like that of a bad camera, he thought. Focusing and unfocusing onto his surroundings, this time being Tommy. He really wanted to see Tommy.

"Is—" A cough cut him off. He could feel the pain that blossomed through his chest, tears pricking his eyes. "Is... Will I be okay, Tommy?"

Even though his vision was starting to blur more and more, he could see the pained expression that crossed Tommy's face.

Oh.

This wasn't good at all.

"Tommy—" Tubbo tried pushing himself up, his elbows digging into the earth beneath him, but Tommy pushing him back down, his hands firmly on Tubbo's shoulders.

"Tubbo, don't move! You could hurt yourself more," Tommy kept his hands on Tubbo for a moment before removing them,l quickly, as if just touching Tubbo had burnt him. He clasped his hands together before fumbling with them, anxiety eating away at him. "Don't move. They're coming, I promise,"

Tubbo didn't need to ask who was coming. He knew it would be the rest of their friends. The only thing he did want to ask was how long would it take them.

Tubbo could feel his body losing warmth, and he couldn't ignore the wet patch that stained and soaked into his jacket no longer 

They didn't have long.

He didn't have long.

He let out a shaky breath, looking away from Tommy and up at the sky.

The sun was setting. He could see the oranges, pinks and purples that painted the sky, but he could not see the sun.

He saw one crow fly above in the sky, and for a brief second, wondered if he was looking at a painting.

"Tommy—"

"Don't talk, Big T, save your energy, it'll all be okay, I promise—" Tubbo reached for Tommy's hand, interlocking them together.

Tubbo tilted his head to the side, smiling at Tommy as he felt his heart beat pick up.

"That was a great fight, Tommy," He didn't miss the tear that ran down Tommy's face. "You did so well,"

"You did too, Tubbo, we both did good, and we're both gonna be okay—"

"No, we aren't," He felt Tommy's hand start to shake. He brought his other hand over, resting it on top of Tommy's. "I'm not,"

"But, Tubbo—"

"Take care of my bees, yeah?" He waited for Tommy's hesitant nod before continuing. "And my villagers, you can—" A cough tore itself from his chest, interrupting him. He felt something trickle from his mouth, down to his chin. He took a moment to catch his breath again. "You can let them go, I won't need them anymore,"

He felt his heart beat starting to slow, and for a moment, he felt a calming peace wash over him.

"Tubbo, please, just—" Tommy began, but broke off into a sob, tears running down his face freely as whimpers and cries left his mouth.

"Tommy," Tubbo squeezed Tommy's hand. He wish he could do more. He wanted to hug him. 

Tommy opened his eyes, woping away his tears and looking at Tubbo.

"Thank you... For..." Tubbo took in a big breath. He could feel himself drifting, it getting harder and harder to hold onto air and breathe in and out. "For being... My bestest friend,"

He felt his eyes close, and his best friend leaned into him, wrapping his arms around him. Tubbo could hear the sobs that left his mouth.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, Tubbo, I'm sorry—" Another sob.

Tubbo lifted his hand, wrapping it around Tommy's waist.

He felt his strength leaving his body, and finally, after minutes of peace, fear started to kick into him.

But he couldn't show it.

He couldn't, not to Tommy, not right now.

So he buried it deep down.

In the distance, a murder of crows called.

"Thank... You," And with one final breath, laid back, his arm going slack as his heart beat slower, and slower, and slower—

Until it stopped.

A scream rang through the land.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They didn't make it :[[[


End file.
